


Timeless Blue Genius

by PrincessVenuschan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Everyone besides Ami is only mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenuschan/pseuds/PrincessVenuschan
Summary: In a barren, scarred wasteland, Ami Mizuno remembers a few things about herself that she’d forgotten
Kudos: 6





	Timeless Blue Genius

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know, it was just a weird idea I had.

Ami Mizuno stood in the middle of a wasteland, scattered blades that she’d never seen before (had she? something about them seemed strangely familiar) stuck out of the ground with their hilts facing up. (”Keyblades” something deep within her called them.) She had only the faintest idea of why she was even here. It was as if something about this place had been calling to her.

Ami immediately looked to her right, and as if on cue, something fell from the sky. Another blade, this one landing right where she was looking. Something about it seemed familiar to her, and as she bent down to look at the eerie, eye-like gem near the top of the blade, memories from an era long past came flooding back to her, an era long before she had been Sailor Mercury, before even the Silver Millennium. In an era that has long since faded into the realm of mere myth and dismissed as a fairy tale, this blade had once been hers. 

She reached down to pick it up, smiling. “Ah yes... Now I remember. How could I forget? Man, has it really been _that_ long?“ She said to herself. “I’m surprised I pulled off the ‘cute, shy girl’ facade for so long. Honestly, even _I_ was falling for it.“ She swung the blade, smirking. “You know, it’s nice to finally have you back with me. Really, it’s fitting that after _countless_ eons of being passed from wielder to wielder, here it is. Back where it all began.”

Very briefly, she’d wondered what if something had gone awry. After all, she’d died a few times. “I suppose if for whatever reason, Usagi didn’t revive me...” She thought about whether anyone would suspect a self-proclaimed crybaby as being one of the Lost Masters. She quickly dismissed the thought. Usagi was too nice and trusting to even suspect her of anything, Let alone let her stay dead. “Besides, if I hadn’t been reborn thanks to the Silver Crystal, I wouldn’t have seen this exact moment so long ago, would I?” She looked into the eye near the tip of the blade for a moment. Even now, herself from the distant past, through the Gazing Eye, was having this exact moment relayed back to them, further confirming what she herself had seen from the other side of it. 

A small mound of earth raised up on her silent command for her to sit down on. For so long as Sailor Mercury, she’d commanded solely water. It almost felt odd doing anything else, even something as simple as this. “I wonder if the cats suspected anything... Probably not. And there’s no way Usagi could’ve ever caught on, not while she was Princess Serenity, and definitely not now. I should be in the clear.”

Then again, something about Sailor Mars never sat right with her. She reminded her a lot of Aced. “I never _did_ like Aced, at least not as much as the others.” she admitted to herself. Then, her thoughts turned towards Sailor Galaxia for a moment... While at first, they weren’t exactly pleasant memories, something about Galaxia seemed familiar to her. And then it hit her, and all she could do was laugh. “Wow!“ she said with an uncharacteristic mirth. “Now _that’s_ irony! Oh, poor Ava... You had one job. And you did it _so_ well, it’s just too bad you couldn’t save _yourself_ from the darkness in the end.“

She held the blade towards the area in front of her, shooting a beam of light out from it, which on impact with the ground, opened up a portal. She got up and stepped into the portal, thinking of what to do next. Well, that Silver Crystal was looking like something she needed to get a closer look at...


End file.
